Yu
Yu is a cheerful female ghost. From Puyo Puyo Fever 2 on, she is accompanied with her twin brother, Rei; they are collectively known as Yu-chan & Rei-kun, or simply Yu & Rei. Yu makes puns and is constantly silly. Like Harpy, Yu (and Rei) starts a match by lining the left and right walls with Puyo. Biography Appearance Yu has light green hair and lifeless indigo eyes. Being a ghost, she has a wispy tail as opposed to legs and wears a white hooded ghost sheet. The design underwent subtle changes, being a two-piece ensemble in Fever 2, then changing into a single piece with a ribbon tie. Personality Yu is loud, whimsical, and incredibly cheerful. She has a love of puns, uttering them in her speech and utilizing wordplay for her pop quizzes. Prior to her ghost life, however, she behaved the polar opposite of her current personality, giving some dark implications that she prefers being dead than alive. Abilities Being a ghost, Yu's spells are ghostly/supernatural or Halloween-themed, such as Red Mist, Grave Mist, Tombstone Storm, Heavy Haze, Bat Storm, and her most powerful spell, Rest in Peace. She also shares most of her spells with Rei. Relationships ;Rei He is her only brother, behaving like a brother-sister team on their ventures. History Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary Yu & Rei's Story Yu and Rei, as a team, participate in the tournament for the chance of being granted a wish. Their opponents are as follows: Amitie The pair encounters Amitie for the first match. Yu starts off with a scare, to which Amitie asks why they can't greet others normally. Yu explains that she and Rei are ghosts, who get the rights to terrorize people. Klug Yu presents Klug with a quiz, which he answers correctly. This surprises Yu, who remarks that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover. When Klug gets annoyed over her comment, she vexes him further and giggles about it. Arle The duo's third match is Arle, who is accompanied by Carbuncle. Yu greets them with a rhyme, calling them siblings. Arle becomes confused and replies that she and Carbuncle aren't related. Yu explains that it was a game, then suddenly tells Arle that it's her turn to make a rhyme. She says she can't make one up on the spot, and in no time at all, time runs out. As a consequence, Yu announces that she and Rei will send her to a tour of Puyo Hell, starting the match. After they win the match, Yu complains that she's tired of giving people tours to Puyo Hell and suggests that they should go by themselves. Suketoudara Yu points out that there's a walking fish to Rei, who replies that fish don't walk. Suketoudara, assuming that his dance steps were called mere walking, gets angry. He introduces himself by name, which Yu makes into a pun. Suketoudara compliments her punning skills in response. Yu offers to dance for him, but then mentions a strange feeling of déjà vu. Oshare Bones Oshare Bones insults their "uncool" white sheets, telling them that they're still young and suggesting that they should wear something more light and cute for their age. Yu refutes that they're ghosts, and that no one will recognize them as such in other clothes. She tells him that they prefer the white ghost sheet and expresses their love for white clothes. After the match, she suggests that Oshare wear a white tuxedo. Feli Feli senses a depressing atmosphere upon Yu's and Rei's arrival. Yu comments that Feli looks more occult and depressing than herself, to which Feli feels insulted and describes herself as a "fair Virgo." Yu says she can't see any around, angering Feli, who claims she won't forgive her, even if she's a ghost. The match to "decide who is more depraved" begins. Rei corrects Yu that the word was "depressed", not "depraved". Akuma Yu asks Akuma if he knows anyone who knows about her and Rei when they were alive. He replies he doesn't know, but that what one doesn't know cannot hurt them. Yu exclaims that he answered with a pun. Akuma corrects her, as it wasn't a pun, but a proverb. She compliments him and proposes to submit herself as his pupil if she were to lose their seventh match. After their victory, Yu remarks that she and Akuma would be perfect together as the wise man and the wise crack. Schezo Yu and Rei's final match is against Schezo, who asks if the medal would really fufill their wish. He mutters that he could finally "get her" with the wish. Yu hears this and says that he seems dangerous. After one of his infamous Freudian slips, she calls him a pervert. Ms. Accord congratulates the two of them as the winners of the tournament and gives them a medal that will grant any wish. Yu and Rei make their wish, but nothing happens. It turns out that the medal would grant one wish per person, and that Yu and Rei had their own wishes. They had made their wish at the same time, which is revealed to be the same exact wish: to swap with each other for one day. Accord suggests that Yu's wish had been granted, then soon after, Rei's wish reversed the effect. She explains that twins often think the same. Yu and Rei express their disappointment. Trivia * Yu's name is a play on the Japanese word for "ghost"; combined with Rei's name, it makes yūrei (幽霊). * She and Rei share the same birthday, June 9th, and the same blood type, AB. ** This marks early birthday for Tzortzina Erk in June 10. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris (Cameo) *''Puyo Puyo Chronicles'' Spin-offs * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch Character specific mechanics Dropset Quartet Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever Category:Female